


Pillow Prince

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A chaise lounge that adds to the plot, Are they dating or not, Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, Head Librarian Doyoung, Kissing, M/M, Modern Royalty, Nipple Play, Penetrative Sex, Sexy undressing, Strenght kink?, Thats all the tags I got for now, hmm, horny boys, prince jaehyun, this is just sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Urban DictionaryPillow Prince: A man that lies on his back with his arms over his head and allows the partner to do all the work, with a big grin on his face."Why are there bite marks on the pillow?""Oh. He's a pillow prince.""Aw, his boyfriends so lucky"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the NCTA skit NCT 127 did, where in the intro we see Jaehyun lay down on a chaise lounge with his arms behind his head. It inspired me a lot.
> 
> PS: It's almost midnight in Korea, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR VALENTINE BOY, Jaehyun.
> 
> Enjoy!!

His Royal Highness, Prince Jeong Jaehyun, is a pain in Doyoung's ass. 

Doyoung started working in the castle straight after getting his Masters degrees in Library Studies and History, becaming the prodigy of the Royal Library's then-Head Librarian, Kim Junmyeon. He didn't pay much attention to the youngest royal the first few months since his arrival, preferring to remain within the library. 

But as Doyoung started attending royal events and working closely with the family (the royal librarians were also record-keepers and biographers for the Royals) , he began interacting with the Prince more frequently. 

And God, does he regret it. 

Jaehyun is an arrogant snob whose smug smirk immediately irked the older man; he barely pays attention to the royal duties he has as the third in line to the throne. It infuriates Doyoung that despite lazily performing said duties, Jaehyun does them perfectly. 

With a face and body like that, he had no problem getting men and women to happily climb into bed with him, something Doyoung is sure has inflated his arrogance and sense of self-importance. 

The first few times Jaehyun had been in the library, it also rubbed Doyoung the wrong way how he'd walk around like he owned it (which he technically did, but whatever), not handling the books and other precious items Doyoung looked after with the reverence they deserved. He showed no respect to the important history the library held, especially about the royal family. 

He'd smile lazily at Doyoung and an ever polite Junmyeon, and Doyoung might have wanted to hurl a book or two at him occasionally. 

Which he'd never. His poor books didn't deserve such treatment.

When Jaehyun started realizing how much his presence bothered Doyoung, he began popping up in the library at random times, making Doyoung fetch books no one could touch but a royal, and having him perform tasks that were untiring but irritating, just to see the tightening around his mouth and restraint anger in Doyoung's eyes.

Why and how the two men started fucking, Doyoung has no idea. 

Doyoung doesnt remember much about the argument they had that first time in the library (Doyoung's domain now as the head librarian, thank you very much) but he doesn't think him seeing red as he caught Jaehyun napping with his feet dangerously close to a 500 year old scroll was suppose to end with them fucking on a reading table, Jaehyun's nails digging into Doyoung's hips as he thrust into him, hitting that spot inside the librarian so perfectly that Doyoung saw stars as he came. 

He doesn't know how, months later, he's become a glorified fucking concubine for this royal asshole. 

A part of him was disgusted by how eagerly he accepted Jaehyun's kisses and spread his legs for him, especially after years of hating him. 

Another part of him couldnt be bothered to care, especially as Jaehyun continued to give him mind-blowing orgasms almost every day. 

Dickhead. 

Said dickhead was currently sitting on a chaise lounge, dark grey shirt unbuttoned enough to show the v of a firm, muscular chest, eyes fixed on where Doyoung was currently training his new junior librarian. 

Doyoung sent the occasional glare in the Prince's direction, especially as his presence distracted the head librarian's precious underling, Miso, who blushed and flustered as she kept glancing at Jaehyun. 

The poor girl hadn't been prepared to meet any of Royal members yet!

"Your Royal Highness" Doyoung manages to say with more politeness than he's ever addressed Jaehyun in years, making the Prince smirk, "I'm sure whatever assistance you might require of this humble librarian can wait for later? This training session with Ms. Lee is important, especially as she's learning the first stages of navigating the library's digital records" 

"I dont mind, Head Librarian Kim" Jaehyun says lowly, and Doyoung feels betrayed at how his cheeks flush at his tone. Jaehyun's eyes are hot and dark as they stare into his, barely acknowledging Miso's presence, "I can wait an extra hour or two. I've been away for 2 weeks, so I require some... special assistance from you today" 

Like Doyoung could forget. 

His body had gotten used to the pleasure of having Jaehyun everyday, so it -ached- for him every night the Prince was away, no matter how frequently it happened. Doyoung's hand and dildo was a poor substitute for the warmth and strenght of Jaehyun, his hot, wet kisses and the satisfactory fill of his dick inside Doyoung. 

The one desperate video call Doyoung made to Jaehyun, where he got off on the Prince ordering him precisely how he wanted him to use his dildo, was the best orgasm Doyoung's had in the 2 weeks. He'd ended the call as soon as his post-orgasm haze faded, and would never admit to the moan he let out when Jaehyun sent him a picture of the lower half of his body, his abs and hand covered in the evidence of his own orgasm. 

Doyoung licks his lips, remembering that night, and his cheeks further reddens as Jaehyun's eyes shamelessly follows his tongue. 

With a soft sigh, Doyoung sends Miso off to have an early lunch. After a quick curtsey to Jaehyun and a bright smile to Doyoung, the young woman leaves, the heavy doors closing behind her.

Jaehyun grins when Doyoung turns his cold eyes on him again, leaning back against the chaise and spreading his legs. 

He looks like a wet dream. 

Doyoung wants to punch him and kiss him at the same. 

The older man settles for rolling his eyes with a huff and picks up the small rectangular box filled with catalogue cards in them, returning it to the storage cupboard. 

When he returns to his desk, he finds Jaehyun in the same spot, this time lazily rubbing his hand over the front of his slacks where Doyoung could see the clear outline of his hardened dick, the Prince's eyes lazily running over Doyoung's body. 

"We have an hour" Jaehyun drawls, "Come here"

That commanding tone should not make Doyoung's dick twitch like that, it really shouldn't. 

Doyoung sneers at Jaehyun even as he slowly walks towards him, giving the younger man's ankle a swift kick before promptly straddling his hips, pressing his ass against Jaehyun's crotch, whose hands came up to rest on his hips. 

"You're insufferable" Doyoung murmurs, tilting his head to the side as Jaehyun leans up to kiss along his jawline, nipping at the soft skin there, "I cant stand you" 

"Is that any way to talk to your Prince?" Jaehyun says and Doyoung snorts, eyes closing in bliss as he starts grinding his hips against Doyoung's. The librarian rests his hand on the nape of Jaehyun's neck before pulling him in for a long, seering kiss. 

"My Prince is two days late" Doyoung sneered, smirking as Jaehyun hisses when Doyoung's fingers tighten around the soft, short hair curling lightly at the nape. The older man bites over Jaehyun's pulse point, light enough to leave no mark, and tightens his legs' hold on either side of Jaehyun's thighs so the Prince couldn't keep rutting against Doyoung. When the younger man makes a soft noise of complaint, Doyoung grins. 

"Were you counting down the days until I returned, hyung?" Jaehyun asks, and Doyoung releases a shuddering breath at the honorific, weakly glaring at Jaehyun for using such a dirty trick, "I assure you I didn't plan for the final conference to get delayed like that" 

Jaehyun's dimples flashed suddenly as he gave Doyoung a small smile, much more real than that haughty, impersonal mask the Prince has worn in public since he was 16 years old. 

It made something clench in Doyoung's chest. 

"I missed you too" Jaehyun says, and Doyoung blinks, so surprised that his legs loosen, allowing Jaehyun to give a filthy roll of his hips, making Doyoung moan at the feeling. 

"Just shut up and fuck me" Doyoung manages to grit out, almost relieved when that familiar, arrogant smirk appears once more on Jaehyun's face. 

"I'm quite tired from my trip, Head Librarian Kim" Jaehyun says, and a second later Doyoung finds himself laying flat on top of Jaehyun who has smoothly turned them so Jaehyun was reclining along the lenght of the chaise, head resting on a throw pillow. 

Doyoung scoffs despite his hole clenching at the memory of those times he's found himself on Jaehyun's lap, riding his cock for what felt like hours as Jaehyun would stare up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, gaze hot and satisfied. It would feel like Doyoung was servicing the Prince, his body a mere vessel for Jaehyun to get off, Jaehyun filling him with his thick cock and Doyoung doing all the work. 

Doyoung hates that it turns him on every time. It was one of his favorite sights, second only to when Jaehyun gave him a blowjob. 

There was something powerful about having the Prince of Korea ready to pleasure Doyoung while on his knees. That Doyoung could earn such a form of submission and... and trust. It always sent a heady sensation through the librarian. 

"Spoiled brat" Doyoung murmurs against his lips, lightly kissing the Prince before sitting up. 

"Lube and condom is in my right pocket" Jaehyun says, and with that he rests his hands behind his head with a sigh. 

"You're such an asshole" Doyoung says, pinching Jaehyun's nipple when he merely winks at the librarian, but he takes the supplies out, setting them on the table infront of the chaise, before focusing on Jaehyun again, "You dont deserve to look this good" 

"You're still prettier" Jaehyun replies, and one day his sneaky compliments will not affect Doyoung, but not today, as the librarian leans down to give the younger man an open mouthed kiss, sighing contentedly as Jaehyun brushes his tongue against Doyoung's. 

The two men kiss for a few minutes, becoming reacquainted with the taste and feel of one another's lips, Doyoung's hands running down the side of Jaehyun's neck, shoulders and arms. They meet at the front of the Prince's shirt, slowly unbuttoning the rest of the buttons, revealing the mouth watering view of Jaehyun chest and abs. 

Jaehyun was nothing but pure perfection. 

It was aggravating. 

The shirt stays on, merely pushed open since Jaehyun did not bother to move an inch so Doyoung could properly take it off. 

Doyoung spends some time licking and nipping Jaehyun's nipples, enjoying the soft sounds the Prince made, before biting his way down until he reached the top of Jaehyun's slacks. 

Doyoung gets rid of the belt and unbuttons Jaehyun's pants before pausing, licking his lips as he leans down, unzipping the pants with his teeth.

"Fuck" Jaehyun breathes out, heat and wonder in his eyes as he stares at Doyoung who tapped his hip in a silent command to lift them up, his slacks laying on the floor a second later. His boxer briefs joined them in short order, and Jaehyun groans deeply, his eyes slipping shut as Doyoung presses kisses along the side of his hardened dick, "I've missed that mouth" 

"Shut up" Doyoung says before putting Jaehyun's dick in his mouth, sucking on it hard, his own erection throbbing at the noises elicited from the Prince. 

Jaehyun stays still with practiced ease as Doyoung bops his head up and down, taking the lenght of Jaehyun's dick again and again, moaning so the vibrations would cause the younger royal to groan in pleasure. Jaehyun digs his heel lightly in the back of Doyoung's leg to indicate he was close, and the Librarian finally pulls off, giving the head of Jaehyun's dick one last lick before getting up. 

"I should leave you like this" Doyoung muses aloud, pulling off his sweater and shirt, before reaching for his belt, "Hard and on the brink, make you wait until I'm done working before you can fuck me" 

"You'd do that to this poor person?" Jaehyun asks sardonically, "that's cruel" 

"It's what you deserve" Doyoung says haughtily, and once he's naked, he straddles Jaehyun again, reaching for the sachet of lube. 

He opens it and generously coats his fingers, reaching behind and lightly teasing his hole with his index finger. He doesn't break eye contact with Jaehyun as he sinks his finger inside, his lips parting with a soft moan. 

Jaehyun looked like he wanted to devour him. 

"Maybe I should just finger myself" Doyoung says breathlessly, moving his hips as he fucks himself on his long fingers, inserting the second, then third one in quick succession, his half-lidded gaze running over Jaehyun's flushed cheeks and chest, resting on his hard, red dick, "Come all over you, then throw you out" 

"You'd never be satisfied" Jaehyun says confidently, arm muscles flexing briefly as he worked to keep his hands behind his head, and not reach for Doyoung, "My dick's right here to fill you up so good, hyung. No need to act coy" 

"Fuck you" Doyoung says almost reflexively, ignoring Jaehyun laugh as he eventually pulls his fingers out (they had about 35 minutes left before Miso returned), tore open the condom wrapper, and once sheathed, drizzled the rest of the lube over Jaehyun's erection, grinning viciously as the younger man hissed at the coldness. He made sure to properly slick up Jaehyun's lenght, before wiping his fingers off on the younger man's abs/ 

Wrapping his fingers lightly around Jaehyun, Doyoung rises then slowly, slowly lowers himself until he bottomed out, unable to hold back a content sigh from being completely filled. 

Resting his hands on Jaehyun's chest, Doyoung gives soft, punched out moans as he tries to sits still on Jaehyun's lap, allowing both of them to adjust. 

Jaehyun simply looks up at him, ears red and eyes scorching. After a few seconds, he suddenly shifts as if making himself a little more comfortable on the chaise. Doyoung swore, hand slapping against Jaehyun's chest as the younger man's dick brushed against his prostate. 

If Jaehyun was a less patient man he would simply have kept up the movement, grabbing Doyoung's hips and fucking up into the older man until they both came. 

But this was the game he and Doyoung played, and he didnt want to later deal with a grumpy Doyoung. 

So Jaehyun merely smiled, "Go on, fuck yourself on my cock. You haven't forgotten how to, have you?" 

"Annoying" Doyoung gripes as he lifts his hips and drops hard, both men giving matching groans as Doyoung slowly finds a rhythm, his nails sinking into Jaehyun's firm muscles, needing something to hold onto as he loses himself in the sensation, head thrown back and eyes closed in absolute pleasure. 

"There you go, baby. You're doing so well, riding me like this. You look so beautiful" Jaehyun murmurs, his voice deeper than usual, and it zings down Doyoung's spine, "What did you do with that picture I sent you?" 

"Deleted it" Doyoung lies easily, leaning forward so Jaehyun's dick would brush against his prostate with each roll of the hips, and he picks up the pace, "I should have sold it to the paparazzi, I'd be able to retire right now" 

Jaehyun shakes with sudden laughter, jolting him inside Doyoung, causing the older man to moan. 

Doyoung's always been one of few people who could make him laugh out loud. 

"I cant even be mad at that" Jaehyun says with a chuckle, shaking his head fondly and Doyoung licks his lips, grinding his hips in a way that distracted Jaehyun from his brief amusement.

"Did you get me my book?" Doyoung gasps out after a few minutes of alternating between simply riding Jaehyun and squeezing his muscles, and also leaning down to kiss the Prince. 

"Yes, I do value my life" Jaehyun says and Doyoung snorts at the exaggeration. 

Every time Jaehyun has travelled for his royal duties since they started sleeping together, Doyoung has requested a single item from each destination (baklava from Turkey, a throw mat from Egypt, etc). He usually asks in the guise of wanting to save on shipping, but he simply enjoyed the idea of Jaehyun, busy as he is, taking his time during his trip to get this gi- this requested item for Doyoung. Sometimes he'd give a small souvenir of his own picking, and Doyoung always kept those in a safe place. 

"You better. I've been searching for that book for ages" Doyoung mutters, distracting himself by brushing his fingers over Jaehyun's nipples, playing with them like the younger man enjoys. 

He moans as Jaehyun's control slips for a second, giving a single thrust up as Doyoung leans down to bite his left nipple. Doyoung feels it when the Prince takes a deep breathe, visibly regaining control again. 

Doyoung wants to take his time and make Jaehyun slowly but surely lose his cool, let his legendary composure crack. 

But they really didnt have much time left, so Doyoung clenches around Jaehyun everytime he sinks down again, his one hand moving to jerk himself off. 

"Fuck, fuck" he says softly as the pleasure reaches it crescendo and he comes with Jaehyun's name on his lips, fucking down on the younger man's cock through his orgasm. 

By the time he was shuddering from beginning to feel overstimulated, Jaehyun had finally shifted, lifting himself to sit straight, his arms looping around Doyoung's narrow waist.

Jaehyun uses his strength to trap Doyoung against him, chest to chest, and starts thrusting up into Doyoung's tight, wet heat while swallowing Doyoung's moans with his lips on the older man's. 

Doyoung could only take it as he desperately kisses Jaehyun, barely helping as Jaehyun uses his grip on him to move Doyoung up and down his lenght. 

The head librarian could come again just from the casual display of strenght. 

The pleasure/pain of feeling overstimulated while still getting his brain fucked out made his skin tingle and throb, his softened dick twitching painfully in interest. 

Jaehyun keeps fucking Doyoung until he comes, biting a mark onto Doyoung's lovely collarbone. 

Jaehyun physically lifts Doyoung to pull himself out of the older man, and Doyoung rests his forehead against Jaehyun's shoulder for a second as they both catch their breathes. He eventually manages to get off Jaehyun, wincing slightly at how tender he felt. 

"Need some help cleaning up?" Jaehyun asks as he discards of the condom, and Doyoung sneers at him, taking the holder with sanitary wipes out behind his desk, taking out a few wipes and throwing it at Jaehyun, aiming for his crotch. 

Jaehyun catches the holder easily, smiling slightly as they wipe themselves clean and get dressed again.

Doyoung lights his favorite lavender-scented incense stick, placing it in its holder, allowing the aroma to waft through the room and get rid of the smell of sex. 

"I've missed that smell" Jaehyun says lightly, buckling his belt, and Doyoung gives him an indifferent look. 

"You can leave now, your Royal Highness" he says blandly, and Jaehyun grins, revealing those perfect, straight teeth. 

"Of course, Head Librarian Kim" Jaehyun drawls, and with a mocking bow of the head that no royal would ever give a commoner, causing Doyoung's cheeks to redden at the gesture, the Prince presses a kiss against the back of Doyoung's hand. 

Before Doyoung could do or say anything, Jaehyun pulls him closer by wrapping his arm around Doyoung's waist, gently cradles the head librarian's cheek with his free hand, and presses their lips together. 

Doyoung immediately melts against the younger man, resting his hands on Jaehyun's arms and sighing into the kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, their tongues lazily brushing each other and Doyoung gasps as Jaehyun nips his plush, lower lip. 

Jaehyun's large hand rests flat on Doyoung's spine, seering through his layers of clothes like a brand, and Doyoung shifts restlessly, heat slowly filling his veins again. 

The older man chases Jaehyun's lips with a soft noise when he pulls away, his eyes not immediately opening. When they do, he finds Jaehyun staring at him with warm eyes and a small smile. 

Doyoung gulps. He cant take responsibility for that gaze. Not yet. 

Jaehyun seems to read his hesitation and winks. 

"Thanks for the assistance, hyung" he drawls, stealing another kiss before letting go of Doyoung and strolling towards the exit. 

"Jerk!" Doyoung calls behind him, only getting a lazy wave over the shoulder.

The doors open just as Jaehyun reaches them, and Miso enters the room. She squeaks at the sight of the Prince standing in front of her and curtseys as he walks past her, exiting the library.

"Wow" Doyoung can hear his junior assistant whisper and rolls his eyes with a soft scoff.

There was nothing to be in awe of.

His cellphone pings a second later.

'I'll be at your room at 8:30pm'

"Presumptuous prick" Doyoung mutters, unable to reply as Miso joins him at his desk, her smile ever present.

"That's a wonderful scent, I love lavender!" She chirps and Doyoung merely nods, not trusting himself to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! Dont worry, Doyoung does end up taking responsibility for that gaze. Lets just be glad Jaehyun isn't the Crown Prince.
> 
> Come talk to me about NCT or BLs on my socials!
> 
> Curiouscat: malikahmeyer  
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer


End file.
